1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a remote control having a lighting module, and more particularly, to an inflatable product using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to inflatable product such as inflatable bed, inflatable desk, inflatable boat, inflatable toys . . . etc. is quite popular and very much appreciated by the general public for its light weight, affordability, and comfort. As these types of products can be used in different occasions, people often use the inflatable products in daily lives and/or travelling.
While using the inflatable products, an air pump either embedded inside the inflatable product or securely attached to a side of the inflatable product is an essential device to inflate the inflatable product. However, the air pump seems to have only one purpose and one purpose only. When night falls, and the user wants to read, the user has to turn on the light, which will adversely affect others. Also, even the user is trying to turn on the light in a dark night, the user needs to feel the way to reach the switch, which is quite inconvenient.